B.B. Hood vs Peacock Death Battle
Hyper Anon:Alright the Combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall All:It's time for a death battle. It was a quiet and peaceful day. There where very beatiful hills with lush grass. In the valley was a little girl. A little girl with a red hood. The girl had blond hair and a basket. Resembling Red Riding Hood a lot. She was no innocent girl. She was none other than B.B. Hood. She was having no picnic unless guns count as food. She was out to go the Anti Skullgirls Lab. This was going to be easy because that lab would probably stand out in a crowd. The girl found a bisected, rotting corpse of a demon cat woman. This was Felicia, after her demise in a previous death battle. Her body was moldy and attrached flies which picked at her guts. That's what happens when you cut someone in half and leave them to rot for 4 years. "Bye Felicia." B.B. Hood said laughing at her joke. She easily found the lab. B.B. Hood knocked on the door. In the Lab a early teenage girl dressed as if she was british sat on a couch. She was watching "Annie girl of the stars." Untill she heard knocking. This was none other than the cartoon character of Skullgirls, Peacock. She grabbed her remote and hit pause. The Cartoon Girl walked toward the door and opened it. She saw B.B. Hood there. "Top of the Morning to ya!" Peacock sad tipping her hat over and bowing. "Hey! You are not the Pizza Guy! Do you have any cookies on ya!" Peacock said reaching for her basket. Which B.B. Hood moved away to avoid Peacock from learning that She had firearms. "Well hello. You wouldn't happen to know a girl named Peacock. Orange hair,Tophat,Maid Dress,white gloves,black eyes,kinda looks your age. I'm gonna have a playdate with her♥" "Eh Never heard of her. Now Bye!" Peacock says waving her hand and closing the door. Peacock resumed watching her daily toons. Suddenly B.B. Hood pulls out the wanted poster she had. It had the girl she encountered's design. So she was playing hard to get, eh. B.B. Hood pulls out an Uzi. She aimed it at the door and pulled the trigger. Boom! The door broke in half. It's 2 halves hit the ground. Peacock looks up in awe. "Hey you! Fix the Door! And You interupted my cartoons!" B.B. Hood aimed the Uzi at the TV showing Peacock how much she cared about her cartoons. Bang! The TV had a hole shot in it. The TV short cicurted and started to static shortly before shutting down and exploding. Peacock held back tears. She usually never cried but since B.B. Hood messed with her favorite Cartoon, She just had to. "Hey! You bastard! That was my favorite episode." "I couldn't care less about your stupid cartoons. I am here to kill you for $$$$$$$$$$$$." "Pffffffffffffft Kill me. In your dreams loser. You are just a little girl. I don't even want to fight you because I feel bad for you. Just leave." Peacock said tauntingly. "Oh Yeah. I will leave. After I kill you." B.B. Hood replied. "Damn." Peacock muttered under her breathe. "She has better puns than me." B.B. Hood grinned as She aimed the Uzi right at Peacock's head. But more importantly her mouth. She was gonna teach her a lesson for talking shit. Fight! B.B. Hood attacked first and opened fire shooting rapidly with her Uzi. The bullets hit Peacock. B.B. Hood expected blood but all she saw was bruise. "Owowowowow!" Peacock yelled. "You hurt me......." Then She said with a smirk. "But you didn't kill me.Now I am afraid I will have to kill you and face the charges for child murder. " Peacock blasted lasers from her eyes of argus. B.B. Hood countered them with her bullets. Peacock reared back her first stretching it an usual length and threw the punch. B.B. Hood was hit right in the face. This bought Peacock enough time to blast Multiple Lasers both hitting her dress. "IMMA make ya as a red your dress." Peacock taunted throwing a punch. B.B. Hood caught the blow and twisted her hand causing Peacock to cry in pain. B.B. Hood lifted her and slammed her to the ground. Hood whipped out her Uzi and fired it at Peacock's head knocking off her hat. Peacock reached for her hat and put it back on. Peacock pulled out a pistol. "How about gun fight eh." Both combatants fired their guns. Most of the the bullets bounced off. Some of the bullets hit. Suddenly Peacock and Hood found out they ran out of ammo. B.B. Hood pulled out her twin pistols and aimed it at Peacock's head. Peacock was hit by not one but 2 bullets. Peacock stepped back and pulled out a relover with a knife in it! She pulled the trigger and the knife impaled the girl. B.B. Hood looked at the stab wound. Barely visable due to her red dress. B.B. had an angry look on her face. "Whatchya gonna do little girl. You can't beat me th-" Before Peacock and finish her setence she felt a pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw a bullet wound. She looked at B.B. Hood. Smoke was coming from her pistols. "Hold your tongue." B.B. Hood said. Peacock pulled out a cannon. "Cannon ball!' She fired the cannon which exploded on contact with Hood. "Aaaaaaaargh. You aint gettin booty(snicker) from me. Now walk the plank Matey." Peacock said in her best pirate impression. " B.B Hood fired her 2 pistols at Peacock who was to arrogant to take this fight seriously. "Owowowowoowowowowo!" Peacock exclaimed. That was until B.B. Hood ran out of ammo. B.B. Hood pulled out 2 daggers and charged at Peacock. Peacock was given slashes across her back and body. Peacock pulled out a george bomb and threw it at B.B. causing an explosion knocking her back. Peacock laughed and pulled out a mallet and slammed it smashing B.B. Hood's face. Peacock then pulled out a knife and stabbed B.B. Hood multiple times. B.B. Hood punched Peacock off her. Peacock pulled out a chainsaw and a hockey mask. She put the hocket mask on. Howling like she was crazy Peacock swung the chainsaw hitting her slicing at her dress. B.B. Hood threw a grenade at her which exploded. B.B. Hood followed up with a missile with exploded. She than started spamming grenades and missiles. This created a big firey explosion. "Avery." Peacock said to her hat? "I needed more stuff." "Okay" The hat said. Suddenly A pie appeared in her hand. She tossed it at B.B. Hood's face. Splat! The pie was buried in her face. Baby Bonnie grabbed it and tossed it asside. She wiped the cream off her face. She was really angry. Peacock though all she did was pull out her cigar and lit it. She put in her mouth. B.B. Hood pulled out a matchet. She charged at Peacock ready to behead her. Suddenly she felt a pain that prevented her from moving. She looked and saw herself skewered by knives coming out of the eyes of argus. Peacock put her cigar on Hood's back burning her. B.B. Hood footdives her away. The cartoon girl was sent flying into a wall. Hood pulled out a apple bomb. "Here sweetheart here is an apple for you." Peacocok took and ate it. She felt a pain in her stomach. "Perhaps I shouldn't have eaten that mexican foo-" Boom! The apple bomb exploded in her gut. She was in a lot of pain. She looked to see B.B. Hood grinning evil. Within Minutes Peacock saw herself sorrounded with bombs. Boooooooooooooooom! The bombs emmitted a big explosion engulfing poor ol Peacock. When the explosion cleared Peacock saw stars circling her head. She spat up a few teeth. Molor,Canine.Incisor,wisdom tooth(well so much for having getting removed),and beartrap wait a minute beartrap? Snap! The Bear trap slammed on B.B. Hood leg causing her to jump in pain. Peacock summons her imaginary friends. Similar to Captain Commando. A pair of george bombs attack B.B. Hood's legs. They explode in unison knocking her down. Andy Anvil punches B.B. Hood multiple times. B.B. Hood's face was bleeding. She charged at Peacock only for Tommy 10 Tons to come down causing her to slam into it. A sickening crunch was heard. The result was B.B. Hood's ribs cracking. Peacock took advantage of the situation and put her in a burlap sack. B.B. hood tried to struggle but She just couldn't. All she felt where blows as Andy Anvil,Tommy Ten tons,and 2 george bombs beat her to a pulp. The 2 george bombs blew up destroying the burlap sack revealing B.B. Hood. Angry. B.B. Pulls out some ammo and loaded her Uzi. Peacock pulled out a double shotgun. "IMMA GET DAT WASCALLY WITTLE GIRL!" Peacock said in her best Elmer Fudd impression. Both combatants engaged in a shootoff. Neather really got any where. "You are very weak. Now Shoe." Peacock taunted throwing a shoe at Hood. B.B. Hood pulled out a molotov cock tail and threw it at Peacock. Peacock opened it and drank it. "MMMMMM What a good drink Red." Suddenly Peacock's head turned a bright red. As a fire appeared in her mouth. "Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot!" Peacock said breathing fire burning B.B. Hood's head. "Aaaaaaah." Peacock panted. B.B. Hood pulled out a matchet. B.B. Hood charged only for Peacock to casually pull out a whistle and blow it causing an anvil to hit him in the head. She kept doing this causing a bowling ball,a piano,and finally a TV to land on Hood. Peacock realized it was time for a new episode of "Annie Girl of the stars." because it just premired. She quickly turned on the TV and watched it. Suddenly B.B. Hood burst out of the TV and stabbed poor Peacock in her stomach. Peacock decided to think of a strategy and a lightbulb appeared above her head. She grabbed it and flung it at Hood. Broken glass was in her head. She wiped it off. She swung the matchet. Surely She must have cut off Peacock's head. She looked and found her missing. When She looked around Peacock teleported behind her cause lel wormhole and blasted a lazer at her. "Ha I can teleport." Peacock taunted. Baby Bonnie spun around at such as speed she created a tornado. Peacock was caught in it and spun around. "I think I'm gonna-" Peacock said woozily and she was tossed into a wall. Peacock pulled out a football and teleported in front of Hood and slammed it on her. "Booyah! Touchdown!" Peacock exclaimed. B.B. Hood got up and punched Peacock. Right in her mouth. B.B. Hood loaded her pistols. Peacock pulled out a relover. Peacock got the first shot. Bang! When Peacock pulled the Trigger a flag came out. Much to her dismay B.B. Hood was hardly affected. She simply shot Peacock multiple times. Peacock pulled out a baseball bat and tried to deflect the bullets. Sucessfully it worked. Peacock bonked Hood on the head. Hood pulled out a molotov cocktail and threw it at the bat. Peacock swung. Only to break it open spilling fire on the bat. Tossing the bat aside Peacock pulled out a contraption so weird looking. It was springboard with a boxing glove attachment. Grabbing the girl Patricia flung her on the springboard lauching her up toward the boxing glove which punched her in the face. Baby Bonnie pulled out a load of explosives while Peacock summoned an army of George Bombs. "Wanna blow things up a notch." Peacock grinned. "Excuse me miss this fight is about to explode." B.B. replied. Peacock thought."Damn it. She has a better pun than me. " The George bombs run at B.B. Hood while She throws the explosives at them causing an explosion that filled the sky. When the Explosion cleared B.B. Hood was standing over Peacock. She gave a laugh. Suddenly Peacock got back and and cracked her back.She pulled out a bango and slammed it on B.B. Hood's cracking her skull. B.B. Hood pulled out her Uzi and shot off Peacock's hat. Suddenly out her hat came a bird with fangs in the same outfit as Peacock. This was Avery. The bird flew at her face causing her to swat at it. She finally suceeds and swatted Avery away. Avery flew away....... and came back with a steamroller driving it on B.B. Hood. "Mudamudmaudmaudmaudmaudma!" Avery exclaimed as he punched the Steamroller until it exploded. B.B. Pulled out 2 daggers and did a stabbing combo on Peacock shortly before kicking her away. B.B. Hood pulled out a matchet and charged at her like She was a samurai. She did a series of ninja like slashing attack. Peacock looked down and saw she was covered in blood. She never seen herself bleed since the time her owners mutilated her when She was a slave. Usually she would just be covered in bruises or bandages. B.B. Hood reached into her basket and held a rock. She tossed it at Peacock hitting her in the head. Peacock's skull was cracked. B.B. Hood jumped over her and grabbed the rock. She bashed Peacock's face in with the rock. Peacock's face wall bleeded. Her entire skull was cracked. B.B. Hood proceded the whack Peacock with her basket. Blood flew everywhere. That was until. Andy Anvil punched B.B. Hood in the face. Andy did a combo on the Poor Girl. Tommy Ten Tons appeared behind her,lifted her and threw her. Tommy jumped on B.B. and crushed her. Unable to move due to Tommy's weight this bought Peacock enough time to summon a series of George Bombs which caused a big explosion. Peacock quickly grabs the mobile device the reader was reading this on and slammed in a B.B.'s head. Hood grabbed her trusty matchet and swung it. Peacock was frightened. An Exclamation Mark appeared above her head. She grabbed it and threw it at Hood. It impaled her gut. Hood was in pain. Peacock took advantage of this and teleported behind her using a wormhole. Peacock grabbed Lonesome Lenny. "Com'on Lenward!" Peacock threw Lenny crushing B.B. Hood. B.B. Hood looked at Peacock. She was holding a cigar and grinning malicously. She used the cigar to lit the Lenny Bomb. Lonesome Lenny exploded engulfing B.B. Hood. B.B. Hood was screaming in pain and due to the fact that she wouldn't get her money. The explosion set off every bomb in her Basket. Her basket exploded. She no longer had a place to store her weapons. The explosion set off several george Bombs. "Ha! You scream like a girl!" Peacock said only to be engulfed in the explosion and screaming as well. The explosions create a big firey explosion that blew up the lab! When the explosion cleared Peacock was sitting on her butt. Stars circling her head. She got up and recovered. "You okay Viewer?" Peacock asked the audience. Meanwhile only ashes remained of once powerfull demon hunter. She looked at the dress that was once Hood's. "I can't believe I killed a little girl. K.O.! Peacock dances in victory shortly before eating the cookies in B.B. Hood's basket and resumes to watch TV while using B.B.'s Hood's dress as a blanket. Doge:If only this happened to Red Riding hood. That goodie 2 shoes. Patrick:That was awesome Hyper Anon:This was surprisingly close. Both B.B. Hood and Peacock fought powerfull characters of their franchise as well as their weapons countering each other. While B.B. Hood fights tougher foes than what Peacock fights, is stronger,smarter,and more experience, Peacock's toon psychics and unpredictability gave her the edge. Not only that but She is possibly more durable able to tank explosions with only a few bandages and bruises. Doge:Not to mention while both most of the Avery Unit was useless and B.B. Hood had the better aresenal those damn immaginary friends change everything. B.B. Hood basically has no counter for them and was extremely outnumbered by them. ''' Spongebob:Both where equal in speed on foot since Peacock can teleport. So yeah. Also while B.B. Hood is more clever Peacock's unpredictability countered it. Not to mention B.B. Hood hardly had any counter for the Peacock's toon psychics so she didn't really had a chance. '''Patrick:Looks like B.B. Hood was blown away. She Hoodn't beat Peacock. Hyper Anon:The Winner is Peacock Peacock=Winner +Faster +More unpredictable +Toon Psychics, Eyes of Argus and Imaginary Friends gave her the edge +More Durable '-Not as strong' '-dumber' '-Less experience.' '-Worse weapons because most of the fact that most of the Avery Unit is useless' B.B. Hood +Stronger +Smarter +More experience +Better weapons '-Slower' '-Can't counter the imaginary friends or Toon Psychics' '-Less durable.' Patrick:Next time on death battle. The internet. A valuable funny source of entertainment. But the most suspensefull form of entertaiment is crimefighting. Nothing better than fighter murderers and other criminals. Crime Fighters vs Criminal. Jesse and Mike vs The Murderer. Epilouge Spongebob and Patrick went home to the Krusty Krab for THNXGIVING. Suddenly out of the Blue a porthole opened and out came out Peacock. She used her toon psychics to break the fourth wall and travel to another cartoon. She snatched the Patty from Both Spongebob and Patrick. She then teleported off to eat some junk food as well as watching a thanksgiving special from "Annie girl of the stars."